The battle for the Land of Snow
by Mark Sharkwalker
Summary: When the Land of Snow falls under attack an injured boy makes his way to the leaf village to ask a now adult Naruto for him and his friends to come help him save his home.
1. Chapter 1

The battle for the land of Snow

Chapter 1 Escape to Konoha/intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just this story.

I was running for my life. I have to get away from there. I have to find help. I look behind me and see 2 shinobi chasing me and throws a few shirakin at them and dashes off as fast as possible.

My panting is heard as I see my destination within my sights. "F-finally…I made it….I just hope I can find them in time!"

I look behind me and see that I finally lost those chasing me and walk's into the Leaf village and stares in awe at the great stone faces. "Whoa…." Suddenly I fall to my knees from exhaustion and the last thing I see is a woman in red with pink hair run up to me.

I wake up in what appears to be a hospital room by my self and I go to stand up and notice that my cloths are replaced with a hospital gown. "H-how did I get in this…" I reach up and touch my face and feel's my mask still on. "Oh thank goodness…but…where am I?" I look out the windows and see the great stone faces again, and as I look out at them I hear the door open and turn around quick but moved to fast and fall's to the ground.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" the person who walked in says as she hurries over to me and tries to help me up. I look at her and see she has short purple hair and pale white eyes and what looks like a sweater on.

"I-I'm fine!" I snap at her as I push her away as she reaches down to help me up. "Where are my cloths? I-I need to find him…I need to hurry!" Stands up and goes toward the door but collapses after a few steps.

"Please take it easy you are suffering from an extreme case of exhaustion and several minor wounds you have to rest!" She said as she walked over to me.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME TO REST I HAVE TO HURRY!" I scream at her and after I do I see a woman in red with pink hair rush in.

"Hinata what's the problem? I heard that scream on the other side of the building."

"I-I'm sorry Sakura." The woman named with me whose name I guess is Hinata replied. "He has his mind set on leaving and won't listen to a word I say."

The woman in red apparently named Sakura looks at me for a few moments and then smiles kindly at me. "Hello what seems to be the problem young man?"

I look at her for a few moments not sure what to really say then I reply "I-I'm looking for someone….its urgent I find him and his old ninja squad" I stop talking for a second then look up at her eye to eye then I tell her. "It's a matter of life and death." She just looks at me for a little while and then smiles again.

"Who is it exactly that you are looking for?" Sakura asks me as Hinata sits on the bed and watches us unsure of what's really going on.

"H-he and his squad with their sensei helped my mother back when they were my age…they helped escort her to the land on snow for a movie…"

As I talk about it Sakura's eyes light up and look at me with slight shock and surprise. "The ninjas I'm looking for are Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, and one of the greatest ninjas according to my mother Naruto Uzumaki."

I see her and that other woman smile at me. Then the woman in red tells me "Don't worry I think I can find them for you." She does one last smile as she leaves the room and for some reason I believe her and go over and lay down on the hospital bed and a few moments later I was fast asleep and Hinata looked at me happily before leaving me to rest.

Author's notes: Well how's that for a start? Pretty foreboding isn't it? Who is this mysteries young ninja who has come to the leaf village? Why does he need Naruto and the others? Find out next time. Also I'd like to note that this takes place after the shippiden series when everyone are adults now and Sasuke and his brother Itachi returned to the leaf village and are official leaf shinobi again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Explanation

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just this story.

I have been in this hospital room for a few days now healing and relaxing a little bit after my journey here. I am starting to wonder when that woman was going to find those people for me and as if on cue the door opens and she walks in fallowed by more then just the 4 people I asked for. One of them was that first woman I meet here.

"Ok I did like I told you. I brought the people u asked for and a few extra friends to help us out so mind explaining?" She explains to me.

I look back and forth between everyone she brought and sighs. "O-ok I'll explain why I'm here and why I'm looking for help…"

I see everyone sit down knowing it might take a little while to explain it all and after a minute or so I start to explain my story.

"I am nicknamed 'ice wolf' from where I am I am considered a young prodigy with ice style jutsus and lightning styles. My mother is the queen of the land of snow."

I notice three of them have the same look of shock and surprise as that other woman had when I told her.

"Ever since squad 7 safely got her there, there has been un wavering peace. But a few weeks ago a small army worth of rouge ninja led by an unknown shinobi and started laying siege to the land of snow. Our forces managed to keep them back till a few days ago…they invaded the Castile and captured my mother. She helped me escape and sent me here to find Naruto and his friends to help us. The reason I was so exhausted when I arrived here was because I keep moving non stop to get here as soon as possible. And that is basically all that's happening and why I need help."

The entire room was silent after my explanation and looked at me with mixed expressions. When all of a sudden some one starts talking.

"Well are we going to sit here silent forever or will we go help the land of snow?"

I look at him with hope in my eyes at the one in the orange jumpsuit with spiky yellow hair.

Someone next to him in a common jonin uniform with black hair looks at him and says. "You cant just leave Naruto you're the Hokage now."

I look at him as I finally get to meet the person who my mother told me so much about.

Then someone on his left in a robe with his chest exposed and a katana on his back says. "I think we should go help them we can just leave a trust worthy jonin to look after the village till we return. Iruka might be a good choice don't you think Naruto?"

I see Naruto smack his hands together. "Yeah I could do that good idea Sasuke!"

I look at him. So that's Sasuke…

"Well….lets go tell Iruka he's to look after the village and we can prepare to head out as soon as possible and that's an order everyone!" Naruto tells everyone and they all stand up and says 'yes sir' if although jokingly or tauntingly.

"I am going to need my cloths back please." I say to Sakura.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot hang on." She walks out of the room and walks back in a few minutes later with my cloths and sets them on a chair next to the bed. "We'll let you change alone I think your recovered enough to make the journey just relax though we'll get everything ready."

I nod to her as everyone walks out and sets about getting prepared for the journey and Naruto went to talk to Iruka about the plan. And I stand up and start changing into my cloths.

A few hours later one of them from earlier came and got me and lead me back to the entrance gate of the village.

Then Naruto stands in front of me and everyone else. "We know who you are Wolf and you should know our names. He goes around and names everyone in line. One by one.

So everyone coming to help free my home was as fallows: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, Captain Yamato, Itachi who I was told was Sasukes older brother, and Gai a strong jonin who refused to be left out.

I look at everyone with hope of saving my home and my eyes started to cry at everyone who would help a stranger they never knew. I wipe my eyes and look at everyone. "Thank you all for helping me and my home now…I think enough time has passed since I left let's go!" I tell them as I suddenly turn around and dash off as everyone smiles at each other and fallows close behind me. As I go I think of my mother. "Don't worry mom we're on our way!" I think to my self.

Author's notes: So that's it everyone the plot is starting big time. What's in store for our small force of shinobi? Only I know, and I'm not telling….yet you all just have to wait and see no flames please and I hope you all enjoy the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Journey to the Land of Snow

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though that would be awesome.

"So how far away is the land of snow? I've never been there before." Hinata asked.

"It's about six days by foot and then two days by boat." I inform her.

"I forgot how far away it really was from the leaf village..." Sakura was heard mumbling.

"Well we could keep going through a night or two and get their in a fraction of the time." I tell her.

"I think we should just keep going and stop and rest when we are most tired." Sasuke says.

"I agree with Sasuke." Shikamaru agrees. "I think that would be our best chance to get there before anything really bad can happen."

"Well let's pick it up a notch!" Lee and Gai exclaimed as they suddenly took off ahead.

I look back to the others. "Do they always do that?" All of them immediately says 'yes'.

After only 3 days time with going as long as possible we get to the ocean and rent a boat and set sail toward the land of snow.

"I'm afraid the fastest we can get there by boat now is 2 or 3 days…we cut our time in half though so that's good…" I look and see most people panting and leaning against the side of the boat. I'm also panting pretty hard from the long and quick rush here and I lean back against the boat and falls asleep soon after.

I wake up after dark to the sound of someone sick and I look over toward the sound and see Gai leaning over the side of the boat vomiting and I walk over to him. "I'm guessing you get sea sick pretty easily don't you?" I look up at him waiting for him to answer.

"Yeah I do…almost every time I'm on a boat I get sick." He replies.

"Well…that really sucks…I'm sorry can I do anything for you?"

He looks down at me and smiles. "Nah I'll be fine you go rest up some more ok squirt?"

"Well…ok and don't call me squirt ok?" He smiles and nods his head and I walk into the boat and find an unoccupied bed and I lay down and I quickly fall asleep.

After two days we finally land in the land of snow, and it looked like Gai couldn't get off a moment sooner.

"So how far till the palace Ice Wolf?" Shikamaru asked.

"It is just under a day's journey for a shinobi." I replied.

"Hey Neji, Hinata why don't you two survey the area with your byakugon? Just so we aren't caught of guard and surrounded." Shikamaru asked them.

The two of them nod and activate their kekai genkai and surveyed the area and they both reported it was all clear.

"Ok lets try and sneak in and catch them off guard…I think that our shinobi guards are in an old dungeon that hasn't been used in years…we need to free them then we can do a full out assault." I explain.

Everyone nods and we make our way toward the palace.

Author's notes: And that's the end of chapter 3. The final battle for the land of snow is about to begin. Who will win? The evil rouge ninjas? Or our leaf saviors? Stay tuned and find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Taking back the Palace

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I only own this story and Ice Wolf.

We sit behind a large mound of snow and look over at the palace and watch all the guards there now.

"Neji, Hinata how many guards are there?" Ino asks.

"I count 15." Neji replies.

"25 over here." Hinata informs us of the other side of the building.

"And all together within the Castile I'd say over at least 60." Neji informed us. 

"Man you weren't kidding when you told us that it was a small army Wolf." Kiba said.

"I think we are going to need a distraction." Shikamaru says suddenly.

Sasuke, Itachi, Sai, Kiba, Choji, Kakashi, Lee, and Gai look back and forth between each other. "We'll give you a distraction." Sasuke tells us.

"Be careful Sasuke." Sakura says before giving him a quick kiss.

"Same to you Sakura." He replies.

"Ok let's do this thing." Naruto says as he does a small fist pump.

"Ready Itachi?" Sasuke asks his older brother.

"I am you ready Sasuke?" He replies.

"Yeah let's do this thing." Sasuke says. Suddenly both Sasuke and Itachi activate their Sharingan and does lightning fast hand signs. And they both yelled out at the same time: "FIRE STYLE FIRE BALL JUTSU!" And two massive blasts of flames shoot out of their mouths that take the form of a dragon and shoot toward the guards catching most off guard and incinerates several on contact and blasts open the gate to the Castile.

"GO!" Sasuke yells to the others making the distraction and they all go out in full out attack while the others sneak in through the back and head to the dungeon. After about 15 minutes of searching we find the way into the dungeon and Neji and Hinata use the gentle fist to silently free all the ninja and warriors from the land of snow.

"Ok stealth is done lets do this!" I yell and everyone does a battle yell and dashes into battle and starts to take back the Castile.

Soon between the others at the entrance and those of us inside soon all the rouge ninjas either surrender or died.

I start to search the entire Castile for my mother with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi helping me. After searching most of the Castile we eventually find her in a special cell by herself on one of the higher levels. "Mom!" I scream for her and she jumps up and looks at me and sees the four people behind me and instantly recognizes them and I run up and bust through her cell and give her a big hug.

"I'm so proud of you…You were so brave to do all this on your own." She tells me.

"I was so worried about you mom." I say near tears and Naruto and the others walk up.

"Hey it's been a while princess…I mean queen." Naruto said while smiling, the others say hello as well.

After staying for about a week at the Castile Naruto and the others say they need to head back to their home now. "Thank you for coming to our rescue once again Naruto." The queen said.

"Eh it's all in a days work." Naruto replies and she laughs a little. "Well we'll see you again sometime." They turn to start to walk off when Naruto turns around and says. "Why don't you two come visit us sometime ok?" He smiles and me and my mother nods happily as they turn and leave.

"You did it my big brave boy. You saved our land." I smile up to my mother as she says that.

"I didn't do very much. Our victory is thanks to Naruto and his friends."

My mother and I as well as the entire Castile stand at the gate waving goodbye to them as they all wave goodbye and then dash toward their home.

"We will defiantly come see you again…Naruto…"

Author's notes: Hello once again everyone. What did you think of my first Naruto fanfiction? I know it wasn't very long but I'm still a new author maybe I'll have a return of Ice Wolf in a sequel one day. If you want to use him in your own story's you can make a review asking me for permission. Until next time so long everybody.


End file.
